Terms of Affection
by Stevie Malfoy
Summary: “Who cares, let them ask! Tell that you are completely and totally smitten with a ravishing blond and that you will probably never sleep in your own bed alone or have a quiet night’s sleep ever again. End of story, no biggie!” Draco truly did have a


"Terms of Affection"  
  
"Jesus, Potter! You keep moaning like that and the entire castle will know we're fucking! Turn it down a few octaves, please love!"  
  
"Who-cares? Plus-oh-Draco-if it-mmmmm-didn't-uh-feel quite-soooooooo- goooooood-I-oooh-wouldn't-have-gasp-to!"  
  
"Moaning is so a sign of weakness; I have you wrapped around my little finger."  
  
"Yah, well so is being on the bottom, Draco..."  
  
"NO! I so called top!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"You rat-bastard."  
  
"Shut up and fuck me Draco."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Several hours and moans later, things started to settle in room 407 of the Astronomy Tower. Draco, with his head resting on Harry's slightly sticky and still heaving chest, figured he was the luckiest man alive. It just felt so right. It is so right. Okay, so they were sworn enemies, seemingly fighting on two different sides of the line of battle, and they abhorred each other...you guys are so gullible! In reality, they were two soul mates forced into a life neither had the chance to choose, and had to play the roles and hide behind the masks that everyone provided for them. They were on the same side fighting for the same cause, their cause. Yes, it was beautiful. And absolutely brilliant too!  
  
"It's getting late," Harry platonically stated as he unconsciously rubbed the spot on Draco's forearm where the Dark Mark could be, and for everyone else, where it should be.  
  
"Who cares, let them ask! Tell that you are completely and totally smitten with a ravishing blond and that you will probably never sleep in your own bed alone or have quite night's sleep ever again. End of story, no biggie!" Draco truly did have all the answers.  
  
"Or we could go back to the 'I hate you/ you hate me' scenario where no one asks and no one stares," groaned Harry as Draco propped himself up on his elbows...which happened to be right on Harry's solar plexus.  
  
"A bit unconfident, are we Potty?" taunted Draco. Take the bait Harry.  
  
"No—it's not that--," Harry mumbled as he looked down at the slender gold band around his finger. He really did need to tell them.  
  
"Harry, we are MARRIED! Did that not sink in? You know, I always envisioned a big wedding, with flowers and trumpets (not to mention a girl) and to do the whole wedding planner thing... I should have known I was gay right then...anyway! We had to get married by the damn Headmaster (I will soooo never forget the look on his face) and you looked as if you had to take a pee the entire time because you just knew some student would figure out the Headmasters password and come charging in at any minute! You fidgeted around like an ape with fleas at my, alright my and yours, wedding and didn't enjoy a bit!! Graduation is a week away, and you promised me you'd tell them before then," whined Draco as he finished his mini-tirade.  
  
"I know...and I will...but,"was Harry's lousy defense.  
  
"Poof."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Son of Satan...whom I happen to adore," Harry tried with a sly grin.  
  
"Scar head," Draco glowered, "whom I love insanely, so therefore I will dig into my EXTREMLY small cache of patients (that is to be used for emergency situations like this) and give you as much time, as long as it's before graduation, that you need."  
  
"Oh, what a kind and generous proposition, sir."  
  
"Harry, shut up while you're ahead...and kiss me...now!" commanded Draco with the tone of a disgruntled four year old who wanted his ice cream... and wanted it now!  
  
"Do I look like your own personal boy toy? Because if that's what you think- -"was all Harry stammered out before a pair of "pale as pink roses" lips were crushing into his with surprising force and a tongue that demanded entrance. Who needs sleep anyway?  
  
As Draco's tongue snaked its way into Harry's mouth he was sent into a state of pure bliss. His entire being tingled as Draco ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth and engaged his own tongue in a sort of tongue war for dominance; it tickled so much, but it felt so good. Sure, fucking him was well mind-blowing, but kissing him was a whole different feeling. It gave Harry butterflies in his stomach, it made him feel as if he could walk on water, it felt absolutely amazing! All together, Harry stopped thinking and started kissing.  
  
Waking up and seeing the sunlight dancing on Harry's smiling face had to be the utter cutest thing Draco had ever seen. And the way he pulled the covers over his head and begged for "five more minutes, please" was even cuter, if possible. Thankfully, it was Sunday.  
  
"Get up," Draco yelled in a sing-song voice, "all sleep and no kissing makes Harry a dull boy!" When Harry groaned and turned over Draco briskly pulled the covers off of Harry's scantly clad (actually, not clad) arse. Harry's only reply was a lethally (and blindly) aimed feather pillow intended for Draco's head. From the "plop and groan" sound Harry heard he knew it was a bull's eye. "Pretty good for not looking," Harry thought devilishly.  
  
"Okay, that was so not funny...plus you just messed up my hair!"  
  
Harry and Draco nonchalantly made their way to the Great Hall after much hair primping. They took care that no one saw them being "too friendly" although people had to have some vague idea what was going on. Rumors spread around Hogwarts faster than the news of a 75% off sale at Abercrombie and Fitch travels through a mass of teenage girls.  
  
"You know what?" Draco asked with the enthusiasm of a teenage girl that found out that there was a 75% off sale at Abercrombie.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, still slightly sleepy, with the enthusiasm of a teenage girl who just found out that Great Aunt Edna bought her a sweater and wanted her to try it on. They really were so much alike in their morning mannerisms...  
  
"I've decided, that while at lunch," Draco said perkily, "I'm going to announce that were married and break out into song and dance where I declare my undying love for you, okay?"  
  
"Draco, darling," Harry tired to sound rational, "if you do happen to follow through with your plans, Little Draco will never function properly again."  
  
"How badly? I'm weighing the consequences," Draco asked.  
  
"You'll be able to pee...around a corner."  
  
"Fine," Draco said irritably, "but you have to tell them soon!"  
  
"I will, I promise," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Uh huh, Harry, sure you will" was written all over Draco's but he simply rolled his eyes and pecked Harry on the forehead (he loved how he could do that because he was taller) and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Let the play begin.  
  
"Watch it scar head!" Draco snarled.  
  
"Move it ferret-face!" Draco shot Harry the "come up with new material soon, this is getting old" look and went to his seat. Harry did the same.  
  
"Harry," Ron asked while proceeding to stuff his face with bacon, "where were you last night? And what was that?" meaning the Malfoy incident.  
  
"I fell asleep in the library, actually," Harry lied terribly. Ron looked at him in disbelief. "And that, well that, was a term of affection."  
  
"Sure, Harry, what ever. I don't know what which one is more unbelievable."  
  
"The previous," Harry stated quietly, barely above a whisper, as he spooned his breakfast. 


End file.
